Nunca, nunca
by anni fer
Summary: Yo nunca, nunca he besado a una mujer.-dijo ella y cómo TODOS bebio de su trago, provocando risas hacia ella. SasuNaru y un cambio de las parejas ya que pasan cosas.
1. Nunca, Nunca

* * *

** -**

**# Nunca, Nunca **

-

Las juntas en casa de Sasuke eran todos los viernes.

Sí, TODOS los viernes iban a lo mismo: _Alcoholizarse un poco._

Gracias a que los padres del Uchiha eran más "abiertos de mentes" que los demás y preferían que sus hijos tomaran en su casa antes que en la calle: ellos ponían la casa además de darle dinero a Sasuke para comprar algo de calidad antes de algo barato que les haría mal al estómago.

Pues ese era un viernes normal.

_Shikamaru Nara_, el mejor bebedor de la clase, el que nunca se sabía cuando estaba mal, el que nunca paraba de tomar, el que nunca faltaba a un san viernes. _Neji Hyuuga_ no tomaba mucho, suave, porque fuerte era ya otra cosa, era todo un amante de las mujeres y los tragos fuertes…y las mezclas. _Naruto Uzumaki_, por otro lado, era el más cervecero de todos, a la hora de beber sólo cerveza, éste ganaba, un chelero…como le decían sus amigos y su hermanastra. _Sasuke Uchiha_ era de una cultura etílica de envidiar, unos padres de envidiar, un cuarpo que envidiar, unos amigos que envidiar y el único que siempre estaba a la par de Shikamaru, pero para no emborrracharse tenía que irse de menor a mayor grado para irle a la par.

Ellos cuatro, eran los infaltables del grupete de los hombres, también existian amigos llamados Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, pero ellos no les eran fiel al san viernes.

Faltó alguien, la única mujer que pertenecía "al grupo", tanto por ser hermanastra de Uzumaki como por ser novia de Nara desde hace años. _Ino Yamanaka_, la única mujer rodeada de hombres, rodeada de guapos e idiotas, rodeada...de sus amigos. Fiel a su novio, a los san viernes y aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía, porque ella...era la única mujer de su clase, de su circulo social y más, que tomaba como hombre a pesar de su femenina personalidad, siempre digna, siempre alegre, graciosa, bailando cuando podía, bromeando, enojandose cuando podía también, pero era una buena amiga.

Como todo viernes normal, las promociones de Ron con coca-cola, uno que otro trago comprado por los papis de Sasuke, otros por Naruto e Ino, algunos eran preparados por Shikamaru quien de repente se las daba de barman, Neji siempre compraba y compartia- poquito -de sus licores fuertes, pero exquisitos.

-- Juguemos al nunca, nunca.-

Gritó Ino quien le bailaba a Shikamaru. Los demás la veían y se reían, ella era boba con o sin alcohol así que no era muy extraño verla sobre Shikamaru abrazándole, besándole, bailándole como ahora o también era muy típico verle gritándole.

Todos siempre se sentaban cómo en un círculo, con los tragos en medio. Cada uno tenía un vaso con algo en su mano, obviamente ese algo era alguna bebida alcohólica de las que se podía elegir, cuando había para elegir claro está.

-- Es así, por ejemplo yo diré: Yo nunca, nunca... me he dado un beso con una mujer. Si realmente sí le di un beso a una mujer debo tomar un trago, es fácil.-

Dijo sonriendo Ino, los demás asintieron.

_¿Cuán difícil podría ser?_, sonrieron poderosamente.

-- Algo fácil.-

dijo Ino, quien luego añadió

-- Yo nunca, nunca he besado a una mujer.-

Los presentes se miraron a los ojos y todos, bebieron un trago de su vaso, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar cuando la mayoria vió y comprendió por qué si amiga bebía de su vaso

-- ¡Eres un hombre!.--

-- ¡Y mi mamá acaso es hombre!.-

Bromeo la rubia entre risas, media sonrojada, explicó que en una apuesta había besado a su mejor amiga.

Sasuke miro burlesco a Shikamaru para luego añadir.

-- No sólo debes tener cuidado con los hombres, con las mujeres también.-

Shikamaru sólo gruño, era problemático para él sentir celos hacia la rubia porque los hombres le miraban mucho… Y MÁS ENCIMA DEBÍA CUIDARLA DE MUJERES, eso era mucho.

Era el turno de Neji, quien aún reía por ver a Ino beber de su vaso.

-- Yo nunca, nunca veo las piernas de las mujeres.-

Dijo mientras reía para luego beber de su vaso, nuevamente todos bebieron y se rieron de Ino, otra vez. Esta vez la rubia se excusaba con que era para tener un prototipo o elegir bien cómo quisiera tener ella sus piernas.

-- Pero mis piernas no están mal.-

Replicó Ino, quien se subía el jeans, mostrando así sus piernas ni morenas ni blancas, doradas pálidamente por así decirlas. Los demás asintieron medios dudativos, la rubia les regañó, rieron entre todos, luego comentaron las piernas de unas cuantas compañeras y chicas del instituto y siguieron jugando.

Así llegaron los amigos de Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-- Hola enanos, les presento a Sakura. Creo que ya conocen a éstos dos.-

Dijo sonriendo el mayor de los Uchiha, señalando al rubio hermano mayor de Ino y Naruto, acompañado de su actual novio, Sasori. Por otro lado, aquella joven, Sakura era la pelirrosada novia del hermano de Sasuke, nueva novia a decir verdad, porque nadie creía que sería ni la primera ni la ultima que entraría a la casa como novia del Uchiha, siempre traía nueva y nueva y nuevas.

-- ¿Quieren jugar?.-

Pregunto alegre Ino, quien se tenía confianza con todos. Aunque no podía evitar mirar a la pelirrosada novia de su mejor amigo, aunque fuera linda, tierna y simpática le quedaba la duda si haría algo malo contra Itachi.

Los cuatro recién llegados se sentaron, por lo que se agrandó el círculo. Se sirvieron un vaso cada uno.

-- Yo nunca, nunca he besado a mi mejor amigo. HOMBRE.-dijo Shikamaru, quien miro ha Sakura, quien estaba frente a él.

Ino bebió de su vaso tranquilamente, había besado antes a Itachi y ahora era novia de Shikamaru. Había besado a sus mejores amigos, sí lo había hecho y qué. En las mejillas de Sasuke un leve sonrojo apareció junto a su entrecejo fruncido, por accidente había besado a Naruto, pero aún siendo un hombre no evitaba sentirse mejor y más cómodo con Naruto que con cualquier mujer. Teniendo en cuenta que no veía a Ino como una mujer, era otro miembro del club de Sasuke, nada más que eso.

Y debía seguir admitiendo, que el rubio besaba bien, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo... o eso quería seguir haciendose creer.

Así continuó el juego hasta que el menor Uchiha fue a su cocina, los demás estaban probando películas para así decidir cual verían esta vez.

-- ¿Te ayudo en algo?.-

Preguntó Naruto quien entraba en la cocina y se acercaba al pelinegro. Sasuke le miro serio, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él?.

El rubio saco de la heladera los cubitos de hielo ya hechos, los dejaba en un plato de vidrio cuando sintió que le corrían violentamente la cara y de una manera también violenta sentía como se apoderaban de sus labios. Se sonrojó ante aquel buen beso, Sasuke besaba excelente, debía admitirlo en ese mismo momento. Espera, SASUKE LE ESTABA BESANDO FORZADAMENTE.

"No es tan forzado, tú quieres" le respondió una voz en su cabeza a Naruto, quien sería más feliz si esta se hubiese callado.

Porque diablos no pensaba que era asqueroso que le besara su mejor amigo, de nuevo. Sasuke jugaba con los labios de Naruto, para él eso era un beso. Un simple juego de labios que tomaba vuelo hasta dejar adentrar su lengua y conocer la boca del rubio por dentro. Se separó tranquilo, un beso no era un beso si no se respiraba.

Naruto le miraba con un adorable tinte carmesí en sus mejillas, pero el entrecejo fruncido.

-- Se supone que tengo que decir que estuvo asqueroso que me besaras maldito.-

Gruño Naruto, sonrojándose más y luego añadió:

-- Pero, besas bien.-

El rubio se volteo, agarro con sus manos su estomago y susurro:

-- Siento mariposas en mi estomago, me moriré porque me besaste idiota.-

Sasuke sólo sonreía, le daba igual si no era lo que se dice normal, le daba igual ya plantearse de que simplemente Naruto era buena compañia y nada más, le daba igual...porque ése rubio: le gustaba. Sí, le gustaban sus besos sabor a playa, sus grito estresantes, le gustaba golpearlo, le gustaba reirse con él, y sí, le gustaba Naruto.

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto, lo atrapó. Eran él, Naruto y la cómoda dónde guardaban golosinas. El rubio vio como el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente, de nuevo. Pero esta vez no le besaba, si no que se acercaba a su oreja.

-- Eres un alaraco, pero así me gustas. Tómalo o déjalo.-

Sasuke susurró esto tan lentamente, que el rubio no se confundió en nada al escucharle, ¿Por qué lo había dicho tan lento?, quien sabe, pero lo que le dijo le dejó más confundido, pero no era eso lo más importante que tenía que pensar.

_Tómalo o Déjalo_

Ésas palabras resonaban en su mente, miró a los ojos del pelinegro, también negros, miró sus labios y rudamente se acercó, lo acercó de la nuca y le plantó un beso algo rudo pero nunca tanto como para quebrarle los dientes o algo, simplemente: un beso al estilo Naruto. Medio torpe, medio seductor, medio tierno.

Y así, del primero, al segundo, del segundo al tercero, del tercero al cuarto, vinieron y vinieron y vinieron besos y más besos.

-- Lo tomo.-

Susurró con esfuerzo el rubio, quien fingía ser rudo, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hacían ver más niña, más tierno y menos rudo. Sasuke chasqueo, luego le pego despacio en el hombro y cogiendo el paquete de galletas camino tranquilo de vuelta a la sala.

Naruto tubo sus segundos a solas en esa cocina, sonrojado hasta las pies y pensando si es que ahora podría decir que tenia un…novio.

-- Sí, lo tienes. Y soy yo.-dijo Sasuke, quien volvió sólo para aclara la duda que sabía que Naruto debía estar pensando en ese momento.

**Fin de Nunca, Nunca**

* * *

_Aquí la pareja principal es Sasuke & Naruto, pero hay parejas hetero que puede que NO les agrade...a mi me gustó como quedo & si no les gustó pues simplemente diganlo  
y denme el nombre de una pareja yaoi para escribir y así hacerlas felices jaja_**. **

**Actualizado el 20 de Agosto del 2009**

**¿ Les Gustó? **

**Reviews de todas maneras **


	2. San Viernes

**Segundo Capitulo**

El sonido de la canción _Jenny from the block_ la sacó de sus pensamientos, se metió la mano al bolsillo y abrió su celular para que dejara de sonar. Estaba en clases y el sonido no era mucho pero sabía que ese profesor le quitaría el celular en cuanto lo escuchara. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo cuidadosamente, veía al profesor revisando el libro de clases y luego miró rápidamente su celular.

_Es san viernes, Naruto ya les pidió permiso así que después de clases nos vamos…Shikamaru ira después de almuerzo junto a Neji. _

-- Señorita Yamanaka, ¿Terminó de hacer los ejercicios?.-

Le preguntó el profesor, Ino guardó disimuladamente su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miro sonriente al profesor.

-- Sí, ¿Lo leo para que revisemos?-

Contestó tranquila la rubia.

El profesor la miro dudoso. No, dijo con su cabeza y luego volvió a la suyo: revisar el libro de clases y anotar a los desordenados. Ino por otro lado, se dedicó a pensar, en cuan mal le caía ese profesor, pero no le importaba mucho porque ya era su último bloque de clases. Lo que significaba que iría pronto a la casa de su _cuñado_ ha almorzar y luego a celebrar que era otro _san viernes _del año.

Rió para ella, hasta que el profesor le llamó la atención.

Sasuke iba caminando tranquilo, sus manos afirmaban su cabeza mientras sus negros ojos miraban el cielo, a su novio, al cielo, a su novio, así todo el tiempo. Naruto por su parte iba charlando con su hermana.

Hace ya un tiempo que Sasuke no se preocupaba porque su gusto era hacia un hombre, porque si le daba importancia era una perdida de tiempo, él no pensaba dejar a Naruto porque con el rubio se sentía cómodo y había algo más…una extraña: "química", fue como definió Ino ha lo que sentía Sasuke por Naruto.

-- Pero piensa: las plantas necesitan dióxido de carbono.-

Decía Naruto a Ino, luego añadió:

-- ¿Y quienes les dan ese gas?...¡¡NOSOTROS! Los seres humanos, imagínate que al final nos crearon para ella vivir.-

Le decía consternado Naruto mientras Ino analizaba la extraña teoría que su hermano le mencionaba. Sasuke sonrió, el rubio se había quedado pegado con eso desde que lo leyeron en un texto a la última hora.

-- Una vez escuché.-

Dijo sonriendo Ino, quien planeaba calentarle la cabeza un poco a su hermano

-- Mira...piensa que nosotros somos un cuerpo lleno de células VIVAS dentro de nosotros. Ahora... imagínate que la tierra fuera ese cuerpo y todo nuestro entorno sean las células que le ayudan a vivir, que las enfermedades y guerras son porque algo le está pasando y así no va haber problemas con este…"cuerpo". Que las guerras sean la fiebre, por así decirlo.-

Le dijo Ino, tratando de explicar la extraña teoría. Se volteó a mirar a Naruto, él tenía sus ojos tan abiertos como un plato, estaba atónito.

-- ¡Te detesto! Mi cabeza.-

Gritó el rubio mientras se agarraba con sus manos sus rubios cabellos, estaba realmente consternado, desesperado, atónito…eso le pasaba por siempre pensar y más encima su hermana querida había estallado en carcajadas, sabía que eso pasaría; Sasuke igual se reía aunque no tan escandalosamente como la rubia.

El pelinegro, sonriendo maliciosamente, miró a Ino, quien le sonrió de vuelta de la misma manera, se acerco al rubio, le pasó un brazo sobre su hombro, se acercó a su rostro y le susurró en la oreja.

-- Somos…el sueño de otro.-

Lenta y moduladamente pronunció aquello, sólo para que Naruto entendiera el significado de esa oración sin tener que repetirsela. Luego camino tranquilo al lado de Ino, quien aún reía de la cara que su hermano había puesto. Los dos se voltearon al notar que Naruto no caminaba con ellos, se había quedado ahí, solo. Con los ojos abiertos y con un gesto de desesperación.

-- PORQUE ME DICEN ESAS COSAS SI SABEN QUE LAS PIENSO MUCHO, ME MATAN LA MENTE.-

La rubia se rió como nunca al igual que el menor de lo Uchiha, Naruto era tan transparente y sus gestos eran como las letras de un texto: Su rostro era tan fácil de leer. Además que el estar en cunclillas, casi dibujando circulos en el suelo, mirando con ese rostro...

-- Tranquilo hermano, hoy es _san viernes_.-

Comentó canturreando feliz la rubia, Naruto le miro sonriendo…era verdad, era san viernes y cumplían dos meses con Sasuke.

Entre risas y bromas llegaron a la casa del pelinegro. Fueron directo a la cocina pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Itachi estaba solo con sus pantalones mientras que Sakura estaba con un short cortito y su brazier con encajes, no en su debido lugar.

Los aludidos, se sorprendieron pero con calma dejaron de besarse y toquetearse y saludaron cordialmente.

-- Si quieren almorzar llegaron a la hora, hicimos el almuerzo.-

Dijo Itachi mientras sonreía relajado. Sakura por otro lado, estaba sonrojada pero saludo de todas maneras. La pelirosada se había convertido en una buena amiga para Ino, ya que la rubia siempre que le iba a contar sus cosas a Itachi, quien siempre estaba acompañado por Sakura, e Ino cuando tenia un problema, no se preocupaba mucho de ella por lo que decía sus sentimientos y resultaba que la opinión de Sakura era tan diferente a la de ella, pero le servía tanto.

Porque al final, un amigo sirve más cuando te da un punto de vista diferente al que tú tienes.

-- No te preocupes, eso tapa más que un bikini.-

Dijo Ino, sonriendole a Sakura, quien se servía un plato de tallarines con salsa roja. La pelirrosada le sonrió con sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí. Naruto observaba a Sakura al igual que Sasuke, es que los ojos aún no los perdían y la novia del hermano de Sasuke tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

-- ¿Qué van a querer esta vez?.-

Les preguntó Itachi ya que sabía perfectamente que día era ese y su hermanito, siempre le pedía el favor de que fuera a comprarles algo para tomar.

Los tres recién llegados sonrieron pícaros.

-- Una promo de Ron.-

Gritó Ino antes que la parejita, ella sabía que Shikamaru siempre traía vodka naranja así que no se preocupaba mucho del vodka, ella quería ron. Rápida, hurgueteaba en su mochila, entre maquillaje, cuadernos, cosas intimas, diaros de vida, celular, cargador, logró encontrar el dinero que le pasó a Itachi y también sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y sin nada más que decir o que comer, salió al balcón que estaba frente a la cocina comedor de Sasuke.

Miró a la cocina, Itachi subía con un vaso de bebida, sujetando a su novia de la cintura, subían la escalera tranquilos mientras que la parejita se quedaban mirando las piernas y el trasero de la pelirroja.

-- _Todavía les queda algo de machos_.-

Pensó Ino antes de reír sola en aquel balcón y quedar como loca frente a sus amigos y los vecinos que estaban regando el pasto justo en ese momento.

"_Haz memoria hombre, la historia es saber porque ahora el teléfono, no para de joder ¿quién tiene nivel ¿donde esta el Nivel ¿en el papel o en el color de piel¡¡¡HIJO DE P—_" La canción no termino de Sonar por que Naruto encontró su celular al fondo de la mochila,

-- ¿Qué pasó?.-

Preguntó a la persona que le había llamado Naruto, mientras miraba a Ino. La rubia y Sasuke le alzaron una ceja _¿Quién era?_ ambos querian saber.

-- Sí, No creo que tengamos problema además así la conoceremos.-

Dijo sonriendo Naruto, contestando a la llamada pero no a los presentes quien era, luego movió su boca mientras miraba ha Ino y pronunció el nombre de quien le había llamado: Neji.

-- ¿Pero…no es, homofóbica?.-

Preguntó la pregunta del millón el rubio, haciendo que Sasuke e Ino se extrañaran. El rubio siguió hablando sin darle importancia a las caras de su novio y de su hermana

-- Pero, qué sabía yo…tú te caíste de culo cuando supiste, imagínate ella que no nos conoce. Ah, entonces no hay problema, porque a lo que era del instituto tendría guardarnos el secreto, Sí, ok…chao.-

Cortó la llamada simplemente volviendo a cerrar su celular, el típico modelo con conchita y le sonreía a Sasuke. Quien le miraba, el rubio sabía que quería saber quien era.

-- Era Neji, va ha traer a Tenten…nos la va ha presentar; dijo que sería capaz de guardarnos el secreto así que…ojalá sea simpática.-

Dijo Naruto, mientras miraba como a la nada.

Ino les miraba de afuera mientras daba una calada al cigarrillo que estaba por morir. Sasuke se acercaba a Naruto, sus labios se acercaban a los de su novio para besarlo. La rubia sonrió, él pelinegro había besado a su hermano para calmarlo…el rubio siempre se preocupaba por lo que pensarían del Uchiha, cosa que era idiota por que debía preocuparse por él, ella pensaba eso y sabía que Sasuke igual.

El timbre sacó a Ino de sus pensamientos, miro al dueño de casa, pero al verlo tan ocupado, dejó su cigarrillo en el cenicero de siempre y fue ella a abrir la puerta. En el pasillo se encontró con Itachi bajando la escalera, el mayor de los Uchihas pudo ver que su hermano estaba ocupado.

-- Soy la encargada de mi familia de darles nietos a mis padres, porque veo que éste, nada.-

Dijo Ino en un tono chistoso, pero era verdad…su hermano mayor, era gay; Naruto, era gay. A sus padres no les importaba porque el hermano y mejor amigo de su padre se había asesinado por no ser aceptado por sus padres, por lo que no querían que en las mentes de sus hijos surcara esa idea, aunque claro que habían sido años de peleas y trancas que Ino creía y estaba más que segura, aún no eran superadas.

El problema más grande era que ahora a ella era a quien molestaban con cosas cómo: "Tú serás la encargada de darnos nietos", "De casualidad no tienes retrasos" o "Shikamaru es bueno en eso¿cierto?, ¿así como para dar nietos?"

Itachi se rió a carajadas, mientras abría la puerta. El cartero le pasó unas cuantas cartas y luego se fue.

-- Mis padres me dijeron: Tú tendrás que tener mínimo 4 hijos, por los dos que Sasuke no tendrá.-

Rieron, los padres de Itachi y Sasuke, se había sorprendido mucho cuando Sasuke les contó que salía con Naruto. Pero ya al final terminaron aceptándolo con la condición que no debía traerle problemas en el instituto ni en la empresa de los Uchihas con farándulas raras por lo que tendrían que tener cuidado de estar en cualquier parte. Como Sasuke y Naruto no son de los que andan ventilando sus intimidades y ven su sexualidad algo ultra intimo, no les molestó en nada las condiciones que su familia les puso, así que las acataron felices de que no se armaran grandes líos.

-- Fue mejor de lo que pensaba.-

Dijo Itachi mientras sonreía y luego subía las escaleras con destino a su habitación.

La rubia se quedo pensando en que era verdad. La reacción de los tíos-padres de Sasuke- fue algo diferente a lo que se esperaba, por que a pesar de exigir esas dos cosas, ella pensaba que de un momento a otro Sasuke llegaría con sus maletas y seriote diciendo: Mi viejo me corrió de casa.

Suspiró, por suerte no fue así.

Al que más le costó acostumbrarse a eso fue a Neji, quien no se lo creía. Cuando en algún momento estaban Sasuke y Naruto él no estaba, podía estar con ellos pero cuando estaban los dos presentes porque según él se sentía incomodo de pensar que sus dos amigos tenían sexo, se besaban y cosas raras por el estilo, a Ino simplemente le causaba risa. Aunque...Naruto le gritó que él no hacía esas cosas…aún.

Pero un día eso hizo sentir mal a Naruto, tanto que ni Sasuke ni ella le pudieron subir el animo. Sólo Neji pudo, recordaba que Naruto se había sentado en una banca solo para no conversar con nadie, su cara era penosa, pero cambio cuando el Hyuuga se le acercó y hablaron un poco, de qué, no supieron, pero todos creían que era con respecto a la sexualidad de Naruto y su relación con Sasuke.

Lo único que comentaron después fue que Neji había aceptado la relación de sus amigos aunque le gritó que nunca, pero nunca, nunca... se besaran frente a él.

El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo bobamente y que su hermano con su cuñado le miraban extrañados. Los hombres se rieron estruendosamente de ella en su cara, por lo que no le quedo otra que lazarles unos golpes en los brazos para que se callaran, luego se volteo y corrió en dirección a abrió la puerta toda enojada.

Shikamaru, Tenten y Neji habían llegado.

El castaño se acercó y la besó tranquilo, presentaron a Tenten, quien pasó y saludo a todos cordialmente, Neji le había dicho que dos de sus mejores amigos eran pareja por lo que la castaña pelilarga esperaba verlos. Pero eran diferentes a como les imaginó.

Naruto se veía bromista, cariñoso pero seguía siendo muy lindo y varonil para sus cosas. Al igual que Sasuke, aunque este último tiraba más pintas que el rubio… eran, un desperdicio de hombres.

-- Mi nombre es Ino, él es Sasuke y ese gamberro de ahí es Naruto.-

Saludó la rubia mientras le sonreía a Tenten, la castaña le saludo de beso en la mejilla y dijo que era bellisima.

-- Tranquila que nunca me he fijado en ése, este perezoso es el mío.--

Le dijo Ino, quien señaló algo peyorativa a Neji y luego se volteó para besar efusivamente a su Nara.

Entre bromas y bromas, decidieron competir por quién bebía más, Tenten, que no tomaba, se sorprendió de ver como Ino actuaba, pero Neji le aclaró que ella siempre era así de loca y que no le comentara a nadie un secreto, se sentía un poquito mareado en esos momentos, todos rieron porque el secreto que Neji le contó lo hizo tan fuerte, que todos escucharon.

**Fin del Segundo Capitulo.**

* * *

**Actualizado el 20 de Agosto del 2009**

Dejen comentarios


	3. Nunca, nunca 2 punto 0

* * *

** Capitulo Tres:**

Dejó con furia el vaso sobre la mesa, vacío porque se lo había bebido todo de un trago. Había ya discutido mil veces con Tenten sobre lo que le pasó, era simple…ya no había relación, el amor se fue. La furia también se iba en ese momento, nunca era culpa de uno solamente. Si se había ido hace ya tanto meses, más de cuatro, como cinco. Tenten siempre le decía que no era así, que ella aún lo amaba y apesar de que era verdad lo que le decían, ya no podía hacer nada.

Desde la primera vez que habían tomado juntas hasta ahora se habían hecho mejores amigas, extrañamente Ino le podía contar todo a la pelilarga porque sabía que ella no le diría a nadie: fue así cómo de a poco Tenten iba seguido a beber, se juntaban para contar sus problemas y para llorar juntas.

Y en esos cinco meses, había confiado en ella más que nunca, tanto tiempo y aún sintiendo un enorme cariño, debía guardarse ese amor, guardarlo tanto así que nisiquiera podía comentarlo con su amiga novia de Neji, ni con Naruto, ni con Sasuke, ni con nadie.

Ya todos se habían acostumbrado a la pelinegra, era una de las nuevas integrantes del grupo. Aunque todavía no se acostumbraban a la nueva novia de Shikamaru.

Sí, ya no había relación, el amor había cambiado, no sólo para Ino, también para Itachi, ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo.

Cogió su vaso nuevamente, ahora lleno de Ron con hielo y nada más.

Estuvo enamorada, sí lo estuvo. Pero la forma en que él la miraba a ella le hacía recordar tantas cosas, y aunque le dijeran que Temari no era tan linda como ella, ella sí encontraba preciosa a Temari...y la odiaba por eso, la odiaba por su belleza y por su personalidad, la odiaba por como trataba a su Shikamaru, la odiaba por como Shikamaru la trataba a ella.

Sólo le quedaba llorar, gritar, empapelar en garabatos a quien fuera frente a Tente e Itachi, pero no podría ser abrazada nunca más por él, ya no la abrazaba, con suerte la miraba, ya no salían los dos junto con Chouji porque ya no eran tres. Ya no eran dos tampoco, simplemente...ya no eran

Le gustaba como se veía Tenari con Shikamaru porque se veían lindos y él la quería mucho, además la personalidad de ella hasta le gustaba, pero el contexto, el contexto, el contexto. Por el contexto: la odiba. Porque le dolía no poder volver atrás, no podía decir que no lo disfrutó porque no fue así, lo drisfrutó todo, pero le dolía guardarse ese amor y tenerlo ahí y no poder entregarselo.

Fue una relación sincera, y podía decir que Shikamaru sí amo a Ino, pero Temari cambio el rumbo de las cosas.

La risa de Naruto la hizo despertar, ahí estaba con una botella de cerveza en su mano, la séptima de esa noche. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y se abrazaba a Sasuke. Lo único que deseaba era que su hermano, Shikamaru e Itachi fueran felices, pero diablos que costaba aceptar que ella no pudo hacerlo feliz.

Naruto, tenía a Sasuke; Shikamaru tenía a Temari e Itachi estaba solo.

Ella aún conversaba con Sakura porque le tenía demasiado cariño e Ino Yamanaka no dejaba ir las cosas buenas, excepto a Shikamaru...pero eso era otra cosa. Miró a su izquierda, su cuñado la miraba tranquilo, esa tranquilidad que le preguntaba cómo podía aguantar tanto, con esa mirada cayó en cuenta de algo. Frente a ella Shikamaru era besado por la rubia pelicorta, no era como cuando ellos se besaban; era diferente, la mano de él sobre su espalda mientras la abrazaba, los cariños que ella que le hacía en la mejilla.

Era como si le dijeran, mira este beso, tú ya no puedes volver a darlo.

Se paró tranquila y susurró un leve "voy al baño", todos la miraron, pero sólo Itachi entendió como un necesito: fumar, aire y llorar. El mayor de los Uchihas se paró, miró a Temari y a Shikamaru, la leve sonrisa de la rubia le dio asco, simplemente salió y sintió que él también necesitaba fumar.

Al pararse Itachi, no hubo necesidad de que nadie más se paraba, Shikamaru trató de mirarlos a todos pero nadie excepto Tenten fue capaz de mirarlo, cuando se encontraron las miradas, la única pregunta que se hizo en el aire fue _¿Cómo se fue ese amor?_, decepcionados un poco de la poca inteligencia y sensibilidad de la novia de su amigo, la mayoría pensó, que los _san viernes estaban acabando..._

Sabían que no lo iba a tener de regreso, pero aún no lo superaba, aún lo quería, aún lo necesitaba, aún le dolía. El balcón de la habitación era lo más tranquilo, dio una calada a su cigarrillo mientras lloraba sin emitir sonido alguno, pasó por delante de ella y se sentó a su lado. No se miraron, no preguntó nada, no le dijo nada cuando ella se afirmó en su hombro, No le dijo nada cuando ella se echó a llorar fuertemente, no dijo nada pero sí la abrazó.

La abrazó, con ese abrazo le quitó todo sentimiento hacia Shikamaru.

Momentaneamente, se sintió mareada por el alcohol, aburrida de éste y de llorar por un hombre que simplemente no la quería. Y así era su realidad ahora, no se le hizo algo más fácil, al amor aún estaba ahí.

-- El amor no se va rápido.--

Le susurró Itachi, quien no supo porque, se sintio algo borracho. Ino le miró, esos ojos con llanto de amor le miraron y fue algo inevitable el besarse. No era el primer beso entre ellos, habían sido más, pero era el primer beso que Ino daba después de Shikamaru.

-- Vamos, que si no se enojaran por que no llegamos nunca.-dijo el pelinegro quien se sintió confundido. Ino simplemente asintió, se trato de parar pero se tambaleo. Luego cuando estubo estable le sonrió, sus mejillas tenían un tinte carmesí y su corazón estaba acelerado. Hace mucho que no se sentía así, así de niña.

Al llegar abajo tomó una cerveza del pack, odiaba la cerveza pero tenía calor. No se arrepentía de nada, pero le hubiera gustado ampliar su círculo de amistades porque siempre terminaba con alguno sus amigos.

Llegaron abajo como si nada, conversaron, comieron, el mareo desapareció, la tristeza volvió y el amor...nadie sabe lo que le pasó.

Ninguno supo en qué momento murieron, pero el despertar fue algo demasiado extraño para muchos.

Ino dormía abrazada a Itachi en el sillon, sentada sobre él abrazandolo del cuello, los cabellos de ella medios revueltos y sueltos, el cuello de él con marcas de chupetones y un público que dormia.

-- Maldita sea.--

Susurró Ino, había despertado con una sed horrible y estaba llena de baba. Sí, había babeado y había babeado a ó unas cuantas escenas de anoche, lo que pasó después, lo que pasó en el _auto_ y se sonrojó a más no poder.

Lo había hecho con Itachi y había estado exquisitamente bueno. Rezó agradecida de haber seguido el concejo de Sakura de que aunque no estubiera con su novio siguiera pinchandose o tomando pastillas.

Al voltearse pudo ver como Shikamaru dormia muy acaramlado con Temari y ahí, quizo vomitar, corrió como más pudo, tropezandose con la pierna de Itachi y con el pie de Temari que poco le importó pisar, corrió al baño del primer piso y sin evitarlo, vomitó.

-- A mi me tiene que pasar.--

Comentó con desgano, mientras se amarraba los cabellos, supuso que sus padres ya sabían dónde estaban, pero de todas maneras entró en la cocina a usar el telefono.

-- Ahá, soy Ino, acabamos de despertar, volveremos depsués de almuerzo, ok, dejen abierta la puerta de atrás, ahá, ahá, yo le digo, está bien, chao.--

-- ¿Llamando a tus padres?.--

Ino se sobresaltó, justo tenía que despertar al que no le había ni pegado.

-- Sí.--

-- ¿Cómo te sientes?.--

Le preguntó Shikamaru

-- Extraña.--

Respondió Ino, se sintió nerviosa ante la mirada de él, pero era hora de actuar

-- ¿Extraña como?.--

-- Me duele mi estómago, quiero vomitar y no soporto a tu novia.--

No podian dejar de mirarse, Ino se sentía tan mujer en esos precisos instantes, que hasta sentía que Shikamaru la amaba de nuevo, esa mirada la celaba, no había dudas, pero tenía que aceptarlo, él estaba con otra, así era la realidad, así y nada más.

-- A mi tampoco me agrada Itachi cuando está contigo.--

Le comentó Shikamaru, mientras se rascaba el cuello, Ino le miró tratando de conrtolar los nervios, sabía que su sonrojo podría delatarla pero también sabía que necesitaba poner cara de _¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi?_ y así hizo, disimulando ante Shikamaru perfectamente el sonrojo.

-- No te hagas...ayer...--

--¿Ayer qué?.--

-- ¿No te acuerdas?.--

-- ¡NO Shikamaru NO ME ACUERDO!....¿Qué hice?.--

Le preguntó nerviosa Ino, le exasperaba eso, el saber que él, él que estaba con otra, con otra llamada Temari, le iba a recriminar el haber estado con otro llamado Itachi

-- Ayer nos besamos frente a todos.--

Ino y Shikamaru miraron a Itachi, quien estaba en la puerta de la cocina, con una cara un tanto linda para quien viene recien despertando.

-- Ah...--

Shikamaru e Itachi la miraron extrañados, ¿Era todo lo que tenía que decir?. La siguieron con la mirada, como Ino empezó a caminar, tranquila, luego corrió, se escucho la puerta del baño, un grito algo extraño, el sonido de cuando tiran el agua y la rubia volvió a entrar a la cocina con una cara de demacrada.

-- Dios, parece que tomé mucho.--

-- Creeme que se notó ayer.--

-- ¿Ah?, ¿Por qué ese tono Shikamaru?.--

-- Preguntale a Itachi.--

-- ¿Qué?, ¿¡AH!?.--

Itachi suspiró, no le agradaba para nada suponer que Ino no se acordaba de nada, tendría que decirlo pero no sabía como.

-- Ayer nos perdimos unas cuantas horas, porque estubimos en mi pieza conversando y fumando, nos besamos, bajamos un rato, comimos jugamos, bailaste maravillosamente como siempre.--

-- Jaja, ya...¿Y?.--

Ino sonreía nerviosa, ya casi no podía disimular más.

-- Después nos escapamos para mi auto, ahí bebimos, conversamo y...--

-- ¡Y LO HICIERON!, CONTENTA...LO HICISTE CON ÉL Y JURO QUE DESDE EL GARAGE DONDE ESTABA EL AUTO HASTA LA SALA SE ESCUCHÓ.--

La rubia no podía creerlo y como si de una película se tratara volvieron y volvieron imágenes a su cabeza, recuerdos que la hicieron sonrojarse, excitarse y hasta sentirse una actriz porno. Miró a Shikamaru, luego a Itachi, quien medio sonrojado no sabía qué decir pero su mirada era de pena.

-- Sí lo recuerdo.--

Disimuló bien su extrañez Ino, pero ya su sonrojo fue super notorio, le sonrió a ambos, a Itachi coquetamente.

-- Lo que realmente me pasa, es que realmente Shikamaru, tú estás con Temari, ELLA es tú maldita novia ahora, y te juro la detesto tanto porque no es para nada mal. Así que limitate a cuidarla a ELLA, ELLA ES QUIEN ELEGISTE, y...lo siento, yo aún te amo, aún lo amo Itachi, lo de ayer fue creeme, genial, porque sí me acuerdo de todo, y en otro contexto, uff, eres una máquina sexual, pero no eres el idiota de mierda a quien amo y que está con otra idiota, así que permiso, me retiro.--

Ino dejó atónito al idiota de mierda a quien amaba la rubia y a la maquina sexual, quien quería estallar en carcajadas pero por respeto al enojo de su amiga no lo hacía. La rubia subió las escaleras, vio como la puerta de la habitacion de Sasuke estaba cerrada, vio como la habitación de los padres de Sasuke era ocupada por Neji y Tenten y ya cuando vio nublado supo que lloraba...corrió al baño, cerró con pestillo, se metió a la ducha y lloró, lloró y lloró.

Necesitaba con urgencia, que el tiempo pasara rápido, para poder disfrutar del recuerdo del buen sexo que tubo con Itachi y para olvidar pronto al idiota de Shikamaru.

**Fin del Capitulo Tres**

* * *

-

_Actualizado el 20 de agosto del 2009  
_

**Dejen Comentarios **


	4. Nuevos planes

**Capitulo cuatro**

No lo podía creer, había despertado antes que Sasuke y ahora lo veía dormir. Naruto estaba apoyado en el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke y éste aún durmiendo lo tenía levemente abrazado. Naruto no podía creer que tenía a Sasuke ahí, sin polera, solo el pantalon de pijama.

-_Maldito TEME se ve tan lindo, tan tranquilo, relajado, en paz...no como cuando está despierto, no hace más que fruncir en ceño y mirarlo con cara rara, con esa típica cara de "Soy Sasuke, soy mejor". BAH! Maldito TEME, tenía tanta razón, era mil veces mejor que yo, su maldita actitud arrogante le encantaba, su mirada de miedo le daba risa pero lo que más más más le gustaba, era como me mira_.- pensaba Naruto

Porque Sasuke Uchiha miraba a Naruto Uzumaki, muchas veces en muchos días en muchos momentos diferentes y con miradas dirigidas a él, solo a él.

- Podrás ser un idiota pero así me gustas.-

Le sonreía Naruto a un durmiente pelinegro, las mejillas del rubio iban cambiando a un suave carmesí y los azules ojos brillaban enamorados. Espero tranquilo una respuesta, porque la verdad de las cosas era que creía que su novio estaba despierto, pero no era así, el pelinegro dormía como un tronco vestido de principe.

- TEME, te estoy hablando.-

Le susurró con cara de amurrado al oído

- Hm.- fue la respuesta del pelinegro acompañada de un leve manotazo.

- UUUUUY COMO SABES HACERME RABIAR.- gritó Naruto, mas no hubo respuesta. - _Demonios_.- pensó el rubio, a lo que planificó algo así como una estrategia de guerra, la guerra de despertar a un Uchiha. Recorrió su mano por el rostro del pelinegro, delineó sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios. Besó suavemente los labios y al verlo dormido, volvió a delinear con sus dedos el rostro del pelinegro, esta vez recorriendo un camino en direción más al sur. Pasó por su cuello, delineó su clavicula, tocos sus hombros y besó el hombro izquierdo, siguió más al sur, a su abdomen.

- Envidio su cuerpazo.- susurró con un poquitin de rabia. - una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis. Un six-pack, yo solo tengo cuatro.- hablaba en voz alta mientras contaba las marcas en los abdominales.

- Entonces trabaja tu cuerpo.- dijo la voz de Sasuke, asustando a Naruto de tal manera que terminó abajo de la cama

- ¡MALDITO TEME POR QUÉ ME HABLAS ASÍ DE LA NADA!.-

- HEY.- respondió enojado Sasuke y añadió - ¿Quién era el que no me dejaba dormir?

Naruto lo miró entrecerrando un poco sus ojos y sacando trompita

- Me aburría.- respondió sonrojandose levemente, se paró lentamente y miró a Sasuke desde arriba, él pelinegró estaba sentado en la cama como indio mirandolo fijamente.

- UUUUY.-gritó Naruto de la nada sonriendo, rápidamente le agarró la cara a Sasuke y plantó un beso en su boca.

Sasuke sonrió entre ese juego de labios, se aferró al torso del rubio, agarró su cabeza y con un poquitín de fuerza lo tumbó en la cama. Ya no eran solo labios los que bailaban en ese beso, sus lenguas se habían unido a la diversión. Aunque nunca lo iba a decir en voz alta, Sasuke se transformaba en un gatito ante los besos de Naruto, besaba mejor que nadie en su vida y lo mejor era que aún lo besaba a él y a nadie más. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, no lo iba a permitir, esos labios estaban echos como para él.

- Ayayai nos pusimos rojitos.- dijo Naruto riendo del rubor que cubría las mejillas de Sasuke

- Cállate.- dijo Sasuke y en un segundo ya estaba parado saliendo de la pieza.

- ¡HEY!, no te vayas.- gritó Naruto al tiempo que Sasuke abría la puerta.

- ¿No quieres que me vaya?.- le dijo juguetón el pelinegro, pero la respuesta de Naruto fue otra, el juego de coquetear se había acabado y la razón estaba a espaldas de Sasuke con los ojos llorozos saliendo del baño. El rubio se paró y fue a abrazar a su hermana.

- ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Por qué estas así?.-

- No me pasa nada.- le regañó Ino

- Mentirosa.- dijo Sasuke detrás de Naruto

- Uy, cállate Uchiha, yo sé lo que siento.- gritó la rubia quién se fue dejandolos solos.

- Te dijo Uchiha.-

- Lo sé Dobe.-

- Algo debe haberle pasado.-

- Eso es obvio.-

- Pero algo grave.-

- Hm.-

- Si te dijo Uchiha es por algo.-

- Hm.-

- ¿Qué puede ser?.-

- Hmm, quizás es por algo con Itachi.-

El rubio miró a Sasuke con cara de: ¿Cuándo? a lo que el pelinegró suspiró, quizá el rubio no lo notó porque anoche lo único que hacía era coquetearle, no negaba que le encantaba, pero eso hacía que Naruto no viera a nadie más.

- ¿Ayer no te diste cuenta que después de que Shikamaru besó a Temari Ino se fue a fumar?.-

Naruto negó con la cabeza

- Dobe, bueno...luego de eso salió Itachi y luego volvieron juntos. Estuvieron juntos hasta que desaparecieron poco antes de lo que desaparecimos nosotros.- dijo Sasuke

- ¡Eres todo un detective maldito Teme!.- gritó Naruto, se acercó al pelinegró tomo su cara en sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente. Luego se alejó corriendo a lo que decía

- Iré a sacarle verdad por mentira.-

- Es mentira por verdad dobe.- le respondió Sasuke sonrojado. Esos arranques de amor de Naruto hacia él le encantaban.

Por otro lado, Ino volvía a hacerce un café a la cocina, esperaría a que su hermano se despertara para irse juntos a casa.

- Ohayo.- le dijeron Neji y Tenten al unísono al entrar en la cocina.

- Ohayo.- susurró Ino, quien trataba de no mirar a las personas a la cara.

- Niña tonta, no trates de ocultar tu rostro si ya nos dimos cuenta.- le dijo Neji de una forma muy directa, pero intentando usar una voz no tan cortante. Ino lo notó y le sonrió, luego miró a Tenten, quién le sonreía con cara de "pobrecita" y extendía sus brazos abiertos a un abrazo.

- Voy a llorar de nuevo maldita Tente.- gritó la rubia mientras se abrazaba a la pelinegra

- Ya, ya, no llores, no aquí.-

- Lo sé.-

- INO.- gritó Naruto al entrar en la cocina, al ver a las dos mujeres abrazadas saltó al abrazo de grupo. Neji simplemente los miraba mientras se comía unas tostadas.

- ¿LLORAS POR ITACHI?- gritó el rubio dejando atónitos a todos por su estupidez tan poco prudente.

- NARUUUUTO.-

- Pero hermanita, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba?.-

- Porque.- habló Tenten callando a todos. Los miró a todos, luego a Ino y por ultimo susurró.- Porque no es así, ella no llora por él, llora por otro.-

Ino la miró, no recordaba haberle dicho a nadie que aún le gustaba Shikamaru, pero al parecer, era obvio.

- Quién como tú hermano, ojalá no rompas nunca con el idiota de Sasuke.- dijo suspirando la rubia

- No te preocupes.- dijo Sasuke llegando a la cocina

- No dejaré a este dobe solo.-

- TEMEEEE.-

Se miraron sonrojados

- HEY, HEY, HEY.- se apresuró en hacer ruido para hacerse notar Neji a lo que Tenten e Ino rieron.

- No nos besaremos frente a ti Neji, te lo prometimos.- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado

- Pero ganas no me faltan.- le comunicó Naruto a Neji

- Naruto imbécil, cálla cálla.- le gritaban al rubio, el cual moría a carcajadas, unas que lograron contagiar a toda la gente que ahí estaba

- Hoy en la mañana nos interrumpiste, así que más te vale que arregles la cara pequeña molestia.- susurró Sasuke a Ino, mientras la abrazaba.

- Lo lamento, ok, pero quizá salve a mi hermano del dolor.- dijo poniendo cara de OH, SI QUE LO SALVÉ.

Sasuke rió

- Tonta.-

- Me amas.-

- Más a tu hermano, pero tú callada.-

La rubia le sonrió

- Obligado a aguantarte hasta la otra.- le dijo la rubia

- Sí, podría ser pronto.- respondió el pelinegro

- ¿Pronto qué?.- preguntaron Neji y Naruto al mismo tiempo

- Otra fiesta.-

- hmmm...intedezante.- respondieron todos menos Sasuke.

- Tsk, problemáticos, se escuchan sus gritos desde lejos.- entró el castaño medio sonriendoles a todos y tomado de la mano de Temari.

Ino lo miró, él también la miró a ella. La rubia no entendía cómo la miraba así estando tomado de la mano de alguien más.

- Buenos días a todos.- saludó Temari a lo que los demás les contestaron con la mirada, con gestos y otros con un saludo de vuelta.

- Me acabo de acordar, ¿Mañana no es el cumpleaños de Itachi?.-

- Es verdad dobe...mish, que bueno que sirvas para algo.-

- ¡EEEEY TEME!.-

- Entonces está diciendo que no esperaremos el san viernes para la próxima, la próxima será mañana aquí nuevamente.

- No nos han invitado.- susurró Tenten

- Es Itachi.- dijeron Ino y Shikamaru al unísono.

- Él...a él no le importará.- respondió Ino rapidamente

- Ahá.- susurró Shikamaru disimulando muy bien su nerviosismo.

En ese momento Itachi entró a la cocina

- Así que aquí estabas.- le dijo a Ino

- Holi.- respondió bobamente la rubia y luego añadió: mañana nos veras a todos de nuevo.-

- ¿Vendrán a cantarme cumpleaños feliz?.- respondió sonriendo

- Ahá.-

- Bueno, pero te cuidaré de mis amigos, son unos lobos.-

- Tonto, me sé cuidar sola.-

- No, no sabes.- respondió más de uno

- HEY, A CALLAR TODOS.- gritó Ino fingiendo enojo, pero se le soltarón las risas

Entre risas, miradas de allá para aca, miradas secretas, sonrisas guardadas, sonrisas dadas, besos aguantados y nuevos planes para festejar terminaban de desayunar para cada uno volver a su casa.

Al menos un ratito, dormir un poco más porque pronto se vendría el cumpleaños de Itachi y el cumpleaños de un Uchiha, era celebrado a lo grande.

**# Fin del capitulo**

_Espero aún sigan este fic, besos gente :**_


End file.
